friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross' Denial
"The One With Chandler' Denial" is the third episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on October 7, 1999. Plot Monica is looking for a room and wants to move in with Phoebe, but Phoebe tells them that she already has a roommate, Denise. Joey offers her Chandler's old room, but scares her by talking about "naked Thursday". Ross hasn't told Rachel that they are still married, which leads to conflicts between him and Phoebe, who says that he loves her. Ross denies having feelings for Rachel and says he only hugged her for comfort. Joey places an ad in the paper for a "female roommate, non-smoker, non-ugly", but no one suitable reacts. Rachel also still has problems finding a room, which results in Ross offering her to move in with him, just seconds after he promised Phoebe that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Rachel and Chandler have a fight about what to do with the Rachel's old room, which is spare now. Rachel wants to make a beautiful guest room out of it, while Chandler wants to make it a game room. Chandler agrees to drop the idea, however the argument flares up again when Monica reveals she doesn't want Chandler to bring the barcalounger with him and they decide to blow off the whole moving-in thing. However, Ross (desperate to have Monica move in with him) convinces them that it is just silly: love is more important then a stupid room, after which Rachel and Chandler make up. However, when Rachel opens his eyes by talking about dating other because and how awkward that will be, he tries to split them up again, but that horribly fails. In the end, Rachel sees Chandler's point and makes a space for the barcalounger but draws the line at a huge sign saying 'Merge' above their bed. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green-Bing Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast James Michael Tyler - Gunther Brooke Boisse - The Potential Roommate Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Seth Kurland Trivia Continuity/Goofs *In this episode Phoebe talks about her roommate Monica a lot. In "The One in Vegas, Part 1" Phoebe confirms she lives alone. Since then she has only been back in New York for one episode, it is unlikely that Phoebe is telling the truth. It is possible that Phoebe made her up so Monica wouldn't move in with her. *In this episode, Rachel and Chandler argue over how the apartment will be furnished, with Monica being very controlling over the apartment. Rachel and Monica have a similar argument in "The One where Heckles Dies," with Monica refusing to let Rachel furnish the apartment with her items. *When Ross is trying to convince Rachel and Chandler to not move in together, he mentions the game room. But when Rachel told him about the fight, she never mentioned that Chandler wanted a game room. It's extremely possible that Rachel told Ross about this idea, we just didn't see her say it. *When Joey is interviewing the potential roommate and says that he's very safety conscious, his hand switches from by his chest with his palm down to by his waist with his palm up. *When Rachel and Chandler are eating, Monica's plate holds a sandwich and chips. When Joey comes in, Monica's plate contains no chips, and when he leaves the chips are back again. Episode Navigation Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Friends